The Three Little Darlings
by Alicorn
Summary: CATS fic Cassandra/Alonzo 'Jellyorum smiled sweetly, a wise and knowing look that had seen over five generations of kittens..'


The Book of the Heaviside Layer Series 

Introduction

(As told by Old Deuteronomy)

The book of the most sacred of all Jellicle Cats hopes and dreams records all it watches other.

So it has been this way since the beginning of time, since the first cats made their way out of the jungle to search for a third name.

No one cat could read all its pages in a lifetime, for it holds all Jellicle life's within it.

In the same way no human may ever touch it; for it is written in the tongue of all living things: Hate, love , innocence, wisdom, foolishness… 

If humans were ever to see that, our secrets would be lost and cats could have no higher standing than that of  dogs. 

The Book of the Heaviside Layer holds tales from the eyes of the youngest kitten to the oldest of toms and queens. 

Some stories short and light hearted, others cruel and all too real.

Read on , dear fellow cat, and hear our stories...you are welcome here.

(Human) Author's Note:

This is the first story in my "The Book of the Heaviside Layer" series, a collection of tales as

told from each cat's point of view. I know there are a bunch of these kind of fanfic's around,

but I would be honored if you'd read mine and mail me with comments at : alicorn_83@yahoo.com 

Cassandra & Alonzo's Story: 

=============================

The Three Little Darlings

=============================

Cassandra

*********

It was the time of the birthing of my first litter. 

Must older queens always remark that for a female that's never had kittens, the first time is 

the worse. They are not far wrong. 

I think if it had not been for my hidden magic nature and the help of kind Jellylorum, I would not have made out as good as I did.

I was more concerned of my new little ones than my own comfort tough and went right to licking  them.

Jellyorum smiled sweetly, a wise and knowing look that had seen over five generations of kittens grow up.

"Three lovely kittens. It's not often a day like this happens! Alonzo will be proud when he hears."

Jellyorum winked at me and left quietly

I smiled to myself and purred as my children nursed.

There was a small movement over the side of the box I was in and I could just make out the end of

a back tabby tail going this way and that.

"It's okay now, Tantomile. You can come see."

The timid tabby twin peeked her head over the box side. She had been here though my whole labor, 

I had sensed it. 

She was a couple months younger than me and my best friend. With strong mystic powers that

were best known when she is with her twin, Coricopat, she most times gets over looked when by herself. 

We have been tough alot Tantomile and I, and she wasn't about to miss my first litter. 

Tantomile's eyes grew wide as she looked down into my nest at the three newborns.

"Three kittens your first time Cassa!" She breathed " They've such pretty coats to, their eyes 

are going to be beautiful."

I purred a little louder with pride.

Tantomile hardly look it upon herself to talk, but when she did, she had a way of always speaking

the truth. 

My first kitten was male, nearly pure white with two black "sock" markings 

(one on his right forepaw and one on his left hindpaw) and a black left ear. 

My second born was female and tough she looked white now, I knew she would soon have the traditional dark face, paws, and cream colored coat of the Siamese half of my family.

Last but not least was my "little fluff ball" as Tantomile called him. He had long white, black, brown, and ginger fur that made him look like a little patchwork Persian, tiny light black"ankle warmers", and a black marking that covered his mouth and nose.

"What are you going to name them?" Tantomile asked

I thought for a moment.

To be known as a true Jellicle kittens must be named within an hour of their birth.

A name worthy of a cat's honor must be picked, one that had never belonged to another before. 

So, the naming of kittens is very important, and not to be taken lightly off the top of the head, as humans often do.

Finally three names at suited my little ones came to mind and I began to sing the naming song of our kind:

"Blessed be your new sprits from Heaviside Layer,

Born again into a new life.

Be you noble Jellicles forever more,

protectors of the light.

I do so name thee for first born to last:..."

"Skittletin." I licked my first son

"Cometnata." I kissed my daughter 

"Eratosthenes." I nuzzled my last son and continued the final line of the song at a whisper.

"May you born of I, Cassandra, and sired of Alonzo,

be noble Jellicles forever more, protectors of the light..."

I felt energy leave me as my kittens were named and felt suddenly sleepy.

In Jellicles, only a kitten's true mother is allowed to bless them with a true name. 

It's said that only those that give birth to them have enough love in their hearts to live

though the spell that goes along with the naming song. The spell that gives them their third 

last name, the one that they alone will know for a lifetime...

I slipped deeper into sleep and faintly felt my back being covered with a warm blanket. 

Somewhere far away I heard Tantomile whisper in my ear:

"I think you'll be a great mom Cassandra..."

************************************************************************

Alonzo

^^^^^^^^

I don't think I had ever been as nervous in my whole life.

I paced back and forth in front of the wall of scarp metal that Cassandra had chosen a nest 

on the over side of. 

Her meows of pain at having our kittens made me wince and skip a step every time, and I froze and listened.

Males were never allowed with their mates when having kittens, that was practically written in stone, but I wished I could be helping, comforting Cass in some way. 

Instead of just being out here doing nothing.

Pace, pace. Stop. Listen. Pace, pace, turn. Stop.

I must have been doing this for about five minuets when Admetus fell into step with me. 

The quite brown and gray kitten gave a little grin, he knew I was feeling on edge.

"Need company Alonzo?" He asked half heatedly, like it was no big deal.

"You can stay if you want to." I shrugged in the same matter, my own way of saying yes.

Admetus was a good friend to talk to in troubled times but I knew if he was here the rest of "The Pack" couldn't be far behind. 

As young kittens all of us males had made a sort of club out of hanging out together, 

The Pack, we called it. 

I was the oldest of this group and the first to be mated or father kittens, as well as being 

next in line to take over after Munkustrap. Some of the young toms held this against me however, and were not nearly as nice as Admetus...

I stopped suddenly, ears pricked and Admetus ran into me, tumbling over in a ball of fur.

Plato, Tumblebrutus, and Carbucketty crawled out of the wood work a moment later and I sighed. 

To add to my troubles the group was being lead by Pouncival, a teenage kitten that had never liked me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Munkustrap's Pet Alonzo!" Pouncival smirked, using his favorite nick name for me.

I turned to lend against the wall, pretending not to hear.

"Ah, Pouncival, lay off Alonzo today. His mate is having kittens." Admetus spoke up.

"Oh? Is that what he's so worried about? I see he's become more of a pet now than ever!" 

Pouncival said 

With a laugh that sent Admetus running over behind his big brother Plato, Pouncival began to sing:

"My, how the mighty have fallen!

It seems just a few months ago today,

Alonzo was the ladies cat in every way:

He'd have Demeter on one paw and Bombalurina on the other!

(Or so some cats say)

Now he's all but given himself away

To a pure blooded show cat (of the alley way)

And cats from queen to kit' bow and say

"Oh, what wonders yet! It's little Alonzo, Munkustrap's Pet!"

This oh so great leader that cries when his mate's paws get wet!

My, how the mighty have fallen, and become so humble and sweet:)! 

Alonzo, in his love, who has forgotten how to fight,

And can only make swipes at his human's lamp light.

With him as a new leader we have nothing to fear 

of baby mice, Chihuahuas, or bugs that might happen near! 

Oh yes, how the mighty have fallen!

It seems just a few months ago today,

Alonzo was the ladies cat in every way:

He'd have Demeter on one paw and Bombalurina on the other!

But now he must , steal his queens from Gus, because he is so old and gray!

And his mate Cassandra is truly not much to look at!

(Or so some cats say)!"

I turned my head and hissed low in my throat showing my teeth as a warning to Pouncival, a LAST warning, to show him just what I thought of his bitter words about Cassandra and my leadership of the clan.

Just as Pouncival was bearing his claws, Jellylorum zipped out from under the wall, knocking him head over paws, and stopping right in front of me.

The old queen's face was all a grin and she was dancing a little jig in place like an oversized kitten.

I gasped " What is it? Has something gone wrong? Is Cass okay? What?! What?!"

Jellylorum was able to clam herself down for a moment and looked me in the eye "Mr. Alonzo, it is my pleasure to inform you that, as of today...you are the father of three little darling kittens!" 

Relief washed over me and joy took the place of the fear I had felt moments before.

"Really?! Eeeeee!" I yelled like an idiot, joining paws with Jellylorum and dancing 'round like we were playing a hyper version of "Cat Around The Rosy".

" O thank you, THANK YOU!:)!" I said and hugged her

"All right, all right, dear that's enough. I've still got others to tell..." Jellylorum rubbed her head against mine and headed off to spread the word.

I was happy, but my grin fainted when I remembered Pouncival. 

I turned his way again and walked toward him, glaring . I must have looked pretty scary, because he was cowering now with his ears back, something very unlike him.

"Pouncival...If you ever say things like that again..." I said, close enough that my breath was on his face. "If you EVER say anything like that again, I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" The kitten said back, trying to sound strong, but only able to get the words out in a little peep.

I planed my final blow carefully and grinned.

"I'll...tell Jemima about the HUGE crush you have on her!!"

That got him.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Please don't tell her Alonzo! PLEASE!" Pouncival threw himself at my paws. Half of his group started laughing at him but he didn't seem to notice. 

"You can beat me up, ANYTHING! Just don't tell Jemima about me liking her!!"

"As long as you've learned your lesson! Now ..SCAT!" I yelled, whacking him with the pad of my paw and watching him run off. 

The group of young toms went off one by one, some still giggling, and others dropping a cheerful "congrans'" to me as they passed by. 

Plato nodded as he came up to me, his little brother in tow. 

"Good job you did dealing with Pouncival there; he was getting a little too full of himself. 

Heaviside Layer help us all when he comes of age next Jellicle Ball! Oh well, give my best   wishes to your kittens Alonzo!"

"I will!" I called back to Plato, watching him and Admetus head to their human's home.

For the first time in a long while I thought maybe, just maybe, I might be able to live up to this being the future leader thing...

Cassandra

*********

Eight weeks later, our kittens first "birthday" gathering was about to get into high swing.

Up until now only Alonzo and I had been around them, but this was the first meeting they would have with the other cats.

Their eyes open and wide, they looked out of their play box in wonder.

"Their so excited Cass! I hope Rum Tum Tugger doesn't come today, they don't need to get more hyper.." Alonzo said as he picked up Skittletin by the back of the neck and placed him back into the box he was trying to get out of.

I sighed " Of course he'll be here. You think he'd miss a chance to add Cometnata to his growing fan club?"

Alonzo flashed me a sideways glance "But umm..Cass..dear..are'nt YOU part of his fan club?"

I blushed, trying to look like I was rearranging my collar. 

"Weeelll..yes..I mean no..I mean..ooo I don't know..."

Alonzo licked the top of my head and I giggled, batting him with a paw.

Calls suddenly came from down our pipe tunnel front door.

"Hellooo! Anyone hooome?" 

"Yeah, are you guys down here?" 

"We came to see..OOOWW! Etcetera, that was my TAAAAAAAAILLLL!" 

"Would 'ya all PLEASE cut it out!"

"Yeah, do what he said 'kits, I'm getting a headache!"

"Well, looks like the first crowd is here." I whispered into Alonzo's ear, then hollered down

the pipe "Come right in!"

The first to zip in where the kittens Etcetera, Victoria, and Electra (who was still licking her injured tail). Bring up the rear were none other than Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer , looking very tried and worn out.

I looked at them in surprise as the older kittens went to meet our new ones.

"Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer ! I didn't think you'd be coming."

"This is the last time we KITTENSIT!" Both choused 

"What? Jennyanydots couldn't watch them?" I asked

"No. She was too busy teaching the bugs to dance today." Mungojerrie groaned

"..And because we had no jobs to pull off 'till eleven tonight (being the reliable goody four shoes cats we are) WE got suck with them!" Rumpelteazer added 

With a collective groan, both teenage cats retied into a out of the way corner to take a well desired nap.

"I've never seen a Siamese before." Victoria said, batting gently at Cometnata, who, after seeingthe movement of her paw caught on quickly and began playing back.

"Well, Cassandra's a pure bread Havana Brown, that's a Siamese and British Shorthair mix."

Alonzo informed Victoria softly.

"Really?" The pure white kitten gasped in wonder 

"My mother use to speak very fine Chinese too, now and then." I commented, looking over just in time to see Electra and Etcetera crouched around a laundry hamper  that was turned on it's side. 

They were sticking their paws in it and every once in and while a small "mew" came from inside.

I rushed over and sat between them, looking in to see Eratosthenes's golden eyes gleaming back at me. He saw me and smiled, taking one step forward, but then saw the kittens both sides of me and thought the better of it, backing up into the farthest shadow of the hamper.

"What happened here?" I questioned Electra but then spoke to them both "Were you two mean to him?"

"Noooo." Etcetera piped in "We just wanted to play with him..."

Electra nodded "Yeah, and we were teaching him leap cat and stuff, when I told him he looked like Old Deuteronomy 'n he just looked at me like he didn't know about him 'n so I told him about Old D..."

"'N he said "Big cat's scary!" and ran in the hamper!" Etcetera finished 

I sighed and began to coax Eratosthenes out with promises that no, the "big cat" wasn't going to "eat him up" and telling him Old Deuteronomy was good; while Alonzo took over talking to the others.

"Kittens, you have to be careful what you say to Eratosthenes. He's a little...well a little bit shy and scared of everything. Just show him there's nothing bad about most things. Could you do that for me?" Alonzo asked

"Okay!" Both Electra and Etcetera coursed happily 

***********

Not very much later, more visitors made their way in and induced themselves to the kittens: 

Skimbleshanks, Jemima, Jellylorum, good old Gus, Tumblebrutus, Asparagus, Jennyanydots (still wearing her dancing costume), Tantomile and Coricopat(together of course), Munkustrap,...and many more than can be said here!

Mistoffelees even made a grand entrance with gritting magic lights and streamers but was cut short when Rum Tum Tugger decided to make his OWN grand entrance by jumping down off a pile of old wood and right onto the magical Misto's back:)!

The two best friends got into a little cat fight over that, but were soon clamed down by 

Skittletin brushing up against each of them in turn and looking at them with his cute one blue eye, and one green eye, glaze.

"I 'ike you!" Skittletin said purring up at Rum Tum Tugger

"Oh, great!Just great..." The maned tom grumbled to himself as my little black and white kitten proceeded to follow him everywhere.

Mistoffelees laughed "Congratulations Tugger, looks like you just became a role motel!"

More grumbling came to my ears from Tugger's direction.

"I wanta be...juuust 'ike you!" Skittletion added extra loud and I heard Tugger whimper.

"Nooo! I don't wanta to be a role motel!_!"

I smiled , maybe it would do the Rum Tum Tugger some good to have someone to look after. 

Cometnata was hanging around Rum Tum Tugger a bit less than the other female kittens.

Every once and a while though, I saw her steal looks at Mistoffelees, a sure sign of a first 

crush. 

I shook my head in wonder.

I guess mothers are the only ones that notice such little things...

Bombalurina and Demeter came and presented Cometnata with a collar of polished abalone shell that reflected prism colors when the light hit it just right.

"Got to start her off on the right paw after all..." Bombalurina said seriously to me 

"..She's going to be a JELLICLE queen. Demeter and I can show her the ropes..."

Bombalurina looked up, suddenly realizing that Demeter wasn't behind her. 

"Now where did that little sister of mine get to? Demeter! Demet!..."

"I'm right here Bom..." Came Demeter's answer from right in a basket nearby 

"Uuumm..Cassandra, could you help me? I'm kinda stuck..."

I hopped over the basket and looked in. 

I said nothing for a moment but my blue eyes glittered slowly. 

"You are in a pickle...sorry, nothing I can do...until he wakes up."

Demeter was laying stretched out in the basket, and snuggled on top of her stomach, 

in all his long hared, white, black, brown, and ginger glory was little shy Eratosthenes...

purring his heart out...and fast asleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~

THE END...AND THE BEGINNING

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@


End file.
